


Sick fic, Bitch!

by Swadloon



Series: Saihara-Centric Fics Cause He's My Favorite... [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coffee, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I don't know how to do this y'all, Maid Kokichi Ouma, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Roommates, Saihara works too hard, Sickfic, This is my first fic I'm so sorry, Tired Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swadloon/pseuds/Swadloon
Summary: Basically Saihara over works himself and I'm tired I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so sorry.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, No Romantic Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, unless - Relationship
Series: Saihara-Centric Fics Cause He's My Favorite... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Sick fic, Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

> I legit have no clue what I'm doing....So read at your own risk I suppose. I literally can't remember what it's like to be sick so this is just a guessing game my, broski.

Shuichi was known to overwork himself. Pretty much everyone could tell that much after knowing him for maybe five minutes tops. It just seemed obvious. So when Shuichi stayed up nearly three days in a row working on a case for his uncle, no one was surprised. No one was happy about it, but they weren’t surprised. You know, staying up for days at a time can lead to sickness, right?

  
  


-

  
  


When Shuichi woke up that morning he knew something was up. His head felt all weird and everything hurt. His throat was dry and he also felt too hot and too cold all at the same time. This was not a good sign. 

Shuichi definitely would have simply lied in bed for the rest of the day if it weren’t for the fact that he promised to help his uncle out with a case today. 

So Shuichi dragged himself out from under the covers and pulled his hoodie on over his messy bed head. He grumbled quietly as he haphazardly managed to pull on his ripped skinny jeans. He did not like this feeling. What time is it anyways?

Shuichi took a look at his phone and read the time. 9:28 PM. Later than usual, but not late enough to warrant too much of a rush. 

On his way to the kitchen, Shuichi promptly had a coughing fit that definitely would have woken up anyone in the dorm not already awake.  _ Great. _

Shuichi made his way to the kitchen to grab some coffee and then be on his way to work. He barely noticed Rantaro and Kokichi speaking with one another at the kitchen table. 

Shuichi began fiddling with the coffee maker. He was barely paying attention as he waited for the bitter drink to be ready. He didn’t notice that Rantaro or Kokichi had stopped talking and looked at him in utter horror. Nor did he notice the fact that he forgot to grab a coffee mug. So the liquid was simply pouring out all over the counter. He didn’t see Kokichi or Rantaro staring at him like he’d grown a second head, and if he did he was too tired to really care. 

“Hey, Saihara,” Rantaro called from the table. “Uh, do you need some help with that?” The green haired male had his eyes locked more on the mess of coffee on the counter than on Shuichi though, not that Shuichi was complaining. 

“Uh…” That is when Shuichi finally realized the mess of dark liquid on the counter and promptly shreaked upon realizing what he’d done. “O-Oh gosh! I’m so sorry, Amami. I didn’t even realize I’d forgotten the cup!” Shuichi found himself panicking as he grabbed some napkins and began to clean up the mess. All the panicked movement made Shuichi a bit dizzy and his clothes felt all sticky from sweat as he tried to clean it up. He had a small coughing fit as he threw the paper towels into the garbage and attempted to keep his germs in his sleeve and away from his clearly worried roommate. As Rantaro tried to help Shuichi to not fall over himself as he cleaned, Kokichi who was still seated at the table, was now cackling like a mad man. 

“Shuichi, you should go sleep more.” Rantaro spoke up as Shuichi grabbed a banana for breakfast. 

“No no, I’ll be fine,” Shuichi started as he went to grab his laptop. Kokichi, who of course was on board with Rantaro, just snatched it before Shuichi could even get close. 

“I don’t think so, Saihara-chan!” Kokichi teased loudly. “My beloved Saihara-chan needs some bed rest after staying up for  _ three days straight _ working.”    
  
Shuichi stared at the two for a second before shaking his head and sighing in an almost over dramatic manner. “Listen guys, I seriously need to just finish this one case with my uncle and then I’ll get some more rest.” That sounded like a fair compromise to Shuichi but his two roommates did not seem to be having it. 

“No,” Rantaro said as he placed a cool hand on Shuichi's burning forehead. Most of the time Rantaro was more like a human heater, but his hand felt oddly cool against Shuichi’s burning skin. “You’re running a fever and didn’t even notice when you forgot to grab a mug for your coffee. You’re going to bed and call in sick. Understood?” 

Shuichi sighed and leaned his head against the cabinet before answering. “Fine.” 

The other two occupants of the room could barely hear the detective when he spoke, but they sighed in slight relief at those words. Since neither Rantaro nor Kokichi had any work or plans today, they were both free to take care of Shuichi in case he started throwing up or something. 

Rantaro ended up leading Shuichi back to his room after grabbing two bottles of water. Kokichi decided not to be too much of a dick to his beloved Saihara-chan while he was sick, but he did have some plans for when he was better. It’s what he gets for trying to go to work while sick. 

When Shuichi got back to his room Rantaro threw some pajamas at him and left to go do whatever he was doing. 

When Shuichi was back in his pajamas he grabbed one of the water bottles Rantaro had brought and promptly chugged more than half of it. Not all that surprising, as he’d probably sweat off most of the water in his body at this point. At least, that’s what it felt like to Shuichi. 

Shuichi was back in his blanket cocoon by the time Rantaro returned with some medicine. Shuichi had no idea what it was, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. As long as he didn’t feel as much like shit he’d be fine with taking pretty much anything Rantaro gave him. 

Shuichi forgot how much he hated the taste of medicine. He glared at Rantaro as he drank the cursed liquid. Rantaro just smiled sheepishly as he grabbed the empty cup from Shuichi and handed him a water bottle. 

“Go to sleep, Saihara. I’ll wake you up in a few hours for lunch.” Rantaro said as he went to leave the room. 

Shuichi simply hummed in acknowledgement as he began to doze off. 

Rantaro simply smiled as he left the door open just a crack in case Shuichi needed something. 

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


When Shuichi awoke again, it was to Kokichi wearing a maid outfit with some soup?

  
  
  


“Is this hell?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kokichi definitely replied with "I don't know. Probably" Just saying. 
> 
> And yes the coffee thing was based on Thomas Sanders, cause I laughed my ass off okay. 
> 
> Anywho! This was my first ever fic. So if you actually read all the way to the end, thank you so much.
> 
> Spineless_Kiwi edited for me so THANKS BROSKI!!


End file.
